


Russian Roulette

by zombie_honeymoon



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fills -KakuHida [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Russian Roulette, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Negotiations to secure a contract go badly and backup is slow to arrive as Hidan and Kakuzu are forced into a game of Russian roulette.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fills -KakuHida [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo  
> Prompt- Russian Roulette 
> 
> Check the tags please.

How they got themselves into this mess, Kakuzu couldn’t say. The deal had been going in their favor until suddenly it wasn’t. Hidan had said something, he always talked too much, but Kakuzu couldn't even recall what it was. Something told him Hidan probably wouldn't be able to recall just what he said later either, if they survived. They were outnumbered, surrounded by Hanzo's men who stood behind him, ready to kill if they so much as moved wrong. And their own backup was nowhere in sight.

Blood rushed in his ears and his hands shook, watching Hidan as he was handed a gun and a single bullet. He was ordered to load it, then spin the cylinder. 

“I like to take chances, doesn’t everybody? If you both live, I’ll accept Pein’s deal. If one of you die however… well… no deal.” Hanzo simply shrugged and took the gun from Hidan, “Who goes first?”

Exchanging looks, Kakuzu spoke up before Hidan had the chance.

“I will.”

“What the fuck, Kakuzu! Don’t!”

“Scared, are you? Then let’s get this over with for you.” Hanzo swung his arm up and before Hidan knew what was happening, he pulled the trigger. 

Nothing happened. Just a click. 

Hanzo smiled at that but neither were convinced that it meant he was actually pleased with the outcome. They both knew he wanted them dead, the deal had been off for a while now. Hanzo had no plans to continue negotiating with Pein.

Blinking, Hidan left out a breath, sweat dripping down his face but he couldn’t relax yet. He thought he was going to be sick as the gun was turned on Kakuzu, aimed at his head and Hidan’s heart stopped as the trigger was pulled. 

Hit with a spray of blood and _something else_ , Hidan didn't want to think what it was. He could hear barely himself scream from the ringing in his ears, as he watched Kakuzu go down. That bullet was meant for him, _not_ Kakuzu! It was all his fault, he never could keep his mouth shut.

As he lunged forward, strong hands gripped him and he was pulled away, over another body. Hanzo was down, too, a growing puddle of blood beneath him. 

His ears were still ringing, he couldn’t hear what was being said as he struggled to break free. All he wanted was to get to Kakuzu, but whoever had him in their grasp was strong. He looked up to see Kisame. They finally arrived but were too late, Kakuzu was dead. Hidan swung his fist towards Kisame’s face, the bastard, couldn’t he have gotten there just a thirty seconds sooner?! He missed as Kisame moved his head to the side.

“-dan! … got him! …-kuzu … not dead...” 

Hidan soon found himself outside, released from Kisame’s hold, he thought he might pass out.

“Here.” Kisame handed him a handkerchief and Hidan just looked at it, not knowing what he was meant to do with it. “You have some shit, all over your face.” Kisame said slowly.

Taking the handkerchief between numb fingers, Hidan wiped the side of his cheek, feeling the bits of Kakuzu stuck to him, and suddenly bent over, retching onto the pavement as his knees gave out on him. That 'shit' was Kakuzu. He shuddered at the thought. 

Kisame grabbed him around the middle to keep him on his feet. He waited and when it seemed Hidan was done, he asked, “Finished?”

Hidan nodded, and Kisame helped him over to the waiting van with blacked out windows and leaned him against the side. Opening the front passenger door, Kisame grabbed Itachi’s half empty bottle of water from inside and then tilted Hidan’s face up. He poured the water over him, wiping away the blood and matter from his face, even wiping his mouth clean for him.

“Rinse.” Kisame said, holding the bottle to his lips.

“Gimme that...” Hidan grabbed the bottle and took a mouthful of water and swished it around in his mouth before spitting it on the ground. 

“Hidan. Look at me.”

Hidan did as he was told, grasping onto Kisame’s arm, trying to ground himself. How had it all gone so horribly, fucking wrong?! Kakuzu was dead because of him!

“I don't know what happened, I wasn't there. But I know that Kakuzu will be alright.” Kisame hurried to answer, “Yeah, you said that out loud. He’s not dead.”

“H-how?”

“We got there just in time. Konan took out Hanzo, and Kakuzu was hit, but he’s not dead, he moved just in time. Obito’s got him, see?” Kisame forcibly turned Hidan’s face towards where Obito was helping Kakuzu out of the building, blood running down the side of his face and dripping down his neck and shoulder as Konan came out behind them, pushing them forward, her gun still drawn.

“How?” Hidan repeated, “I saw… I fucking saw!” He looked at the ground, at the pieces of _someone_ and he forced the bile back down his throat, “So who was that then?”

“Don’t look.” Kisame told him, tilting his face back up, “Konan shot Hanzo just as he pulled the trigger. Kakuzu moved just in time. And really, do you think he'd have just stood there and let himself get shot? Look, we have to go, but what matters is that you’re both alive, we got there in time. Luck seems to be on your side.”

“I don’t believe in luck.” Hidan muttered as he climbed into the van, taking a seat on the middle row, soon followed by Kakuzu who was helped into the back, and laid on the floor of the vehicle while Obito hovered over him, grabbing an old t-shirt from under the seat in front of him and pressing it to the side of Kakuzu’s head, hoping to stop the bleeding while Konan jumped in and slammed the door and called for Itachi to drive.

“He needs stitches, and a doctor.” Obito said.

“We can’t go to a doctor.” Konan informed him, “Someone can patch him up in the bathroom at the hideout.” 

As Itachi sped out of the empty parking lot, the sound of a several small explosions were heard. Looking back, Hidan saw as flames began to engulf the building. 

“Deidara is cleaning up for us today.” Kisame said, turning around from the front seat to face Hidan who watched the flames reach into the sky, “There'll be nothing left when he's finished.”

“Hidan…” Kakuzu groaned from the back.

“He’s here and he’s…” Obito looked over the back of the seat at his unnaturally pale, sweaty face, “mostly alright. Don’t get sick on us, Hidan.” 

“Don’t worry, he already did. He’ll be fine.” Kisame grinned, “Won’t you?”

“Yeah, m’fine.” Hidan mumbled, balling his shaking hands into fists in his lap.

Konan watched him for a moment, “That made you sick? Interesting... considering what I've seen what you do to your victims.”

“Yeah, real fucking interesting... what's your point?” 

Konan said nothing more, her eyes flickering away to look out the window, watching the building and everything inside burn.

Kakuzu sat up, pushing Obito off as he tried to hold him down, “Let me go, it’s just a scratch! Hidan, look at me. You do look like shit.”

“I almost got us fucking killed…” 

“Yeah, you almost fucking did,” Kakuzu nodded, “but we’re both still here.”

* * *

Pein sat at his desk, his eyes shifting from one to the other, lingering on the bandages soaking through with blood on the side of Kakuzu's head. Sasori had stitched him up only an hour ago. None of them were doctors, and it was apparent he may not have done the best job. 

“Make sure that doesn't get infect.” Pein told him, “Get some antibiotics from a vet if you have to.”

Kakuzu nodded, not wanting to tell his boss that vets didn't just go around handing out antibiotics to anyone who asked for them. He didn't have the chance anyways as Pein got to the point.

“You two completely fucked up that job, though I would put money on it that _Hidan_ was the one to fuck it up the most. Lost the organization a whole lot of money! Nearly lost your lives. But you didn’t. I’m glad you both made it back alive.”

Despite his words, neither felt that Pein cared overly much one way or the other about their lives. 

Hidan opened his mouth to say something in his own defense, but a harsh glare from Kakuzu stopped him. It really _was_ his fault, he wasn’t good at negotiations. He said whatever popped into his head and screwed things up. Like always. He felt sick just thinking that he nearly got Kakuzu killed, that it very easily could have been Kakuzu splattered on his face. He never would have forgiven himself, never. 

“You’re right. It’s all my fault.” Hidan said, all the fight going out of him.

Pein fixed his eyes on Hidan and waited for him to say more but no more was said. Unusual.

“Glad you accept the blame.” Pein leaned back in his chair, eyeing them both for several moments before continuing, “Hidan, you will be working with Itachi and Kisame from now on. Kakuzu, you’re with Obito and Konan, they have more sense about them, I'm sure you'll appreciate that. Now get out of my sight while I try to figure out how to recoup our losses. Oh, Hidan. One last thing.” 

Hidan waited, feeling Pein’s eyes bore into him.

“I wouldn’t fuck up again if I were you.” 

Kakuzu pulled Hidan out of the room and into the elevator across the hall. As soon as they were between floors, Kakuzu slammed his palm onto the ‘stop’ button, bringing the elevator to a shuddering halt.

“What the fu-”  
  
“Shut up!” Kakuzu shouted.  
  
Hidan backed up, “I didn’t say-”  
  
“Do you ever stop talking?!” 

Hidan stared at him, silent, wide eyed and a little fearful as Kakuzu just stared back. 

“You need to learn when to shut that damned mouth of yours, or you’re going to get yourself and everyone around you killed! And why the fuck did you just stand there and let him point a gun at your head?!” Kakuzu stood over Hidan, breathing hard. They might have been nearly the same height but in that moment, Hidan felt like Kakuzu towered over him.

Hidan’s voice was small when he finally spoke, “I don't know! I’m sorry, I fucked up so bad.” 

Kakuzu leaned closer as Hidan’s eyes filled with unshed tears, “I’m not dead. We were both out of our element with Hanzo. But you need to be more careful.”  
  
Hidan nodded.

“I have something I want to discuss with you, this whole mess made me realize something,” Kakuzu came even closer, leaving no space between them as he leaned down and spoke directly into Hidan’s ear, making him shiver, “we need to get out before we end up dead.” His eyes closed and pressed a lingering kiss to Hidan’s cheek, and when he spoke again, his voice was louder, “Dinner, at my place?” 

Hidan simply nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks. It may have been a show for the cameras, but Hidan had to believe that Kakuzu would never kiss someone as an act. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be much shorter as I was very tempted to have Kakuzu not survive... but I just couldn't do it to him. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love and appreciate comments. I love to hear from readers! :D


End file.
